untitled
by sesshomarues-lover-girl
Summary: you'll just have to read
1. Chapter 1

As a child Kagome had only one teacher Mr. T. Mr. T was her teacher from pre k to seventh grade. Kagome was always a good kid she went to school and never got in to trouble or any bad grads. Kagome was a strait A+ student. She went to a school for the gifted you see Kagome is a black shadow inu demon minko. That first year in pre k Kagome was nerves to walk though the doors to her new school and meet the man she did not know would be in her life for the next eight years.

" it's ok my son wont hart you my child." A man she did not know said to her to calm her down. "I'm inutasho and you would be?" inutasho asked her. "Kagome sir." was all she hade to say as she walked in to class were inutasho met her mom Kim brooks a full black shadow demon as well.

"hi I'm inutasho the teachers dad." "well I'm Kim a students mom." off to the side Kagome and Mr. T was standing side by side as they watched their parents flirt together and walk out the door living with out saying good bye. "hi I'm sesshomaru takahasy and I well be your teacher this year." Mr. T said as he brought out his hand for her to shake. " I'm Kagome Higroshe nice to met you sir." Kagome said to hem as three young boy's her age came over. "I'm inu-yasha this is koga and miroku and we want to know if you'll be our friend?" inu-yasha said.

" ok" Kagome and the three boys hade became friends very fast. Kagome and her mom were there at the takahasy's a lot because of inu-yasha and Kagomes friend ship. "Kagome!" Kim yelled "boy's!" inutasho said as the tree of them came running down the hall steps from up on the third floor were the to boys and Kagomes rooms were of coarse Kagome has one only for when she stays over on the times her mom and the boy's dad go out of town or sesshomaru said. " yes Mommy dad" Kagomes said just as the boys did to. (Kagome said mommy as the same time the boys said dad) "baby way don't you tell them" Kim said " ok, well boy's and Kagome we want to tell you that were engaged to be married in two months." "dad dues this mean I get a new mommy?" inu-yasha asked "don't be silly inu-yahsa she is not your mom. Your mom has more class thin this slut." sesshomaru tolled inu-yahsa. Kagome saw the look in her mothers eyes and she started to cry not because she was getting a new daddy but because she know what her mom was going to do later in the marriage. " Kagome are you ok Hun?" sesshomaru ask her. Kagome looked at her mom and ran up stares slamming the door as good as a five in a half year old could. Knock knock "Kagome can I come in?" sesshomaru asked

"ok" Kagome said as sesshomaru walked in to her room. "Kagome there comes a time when you have to share your family with other people I mean your mom loves my dad and my dad loves your mom. Me and inu-yasha are going to be your step brothers and I'm sorry for what I said about your mom if it makes you feel better." he said "ok" The wedding was on chrisms day and the hole family was there a now six year old Kagome was the flower girl. Inu-yasha was the ring barrier. And sesshomaru was the best man. " I know pronouns you man and wife you may kiss your bride." the preacher said as inutasho kissed her mom. As months past sesshomaru moved out and got himself a house by the school. Inu-yasha and Kagome was happy that they were brother and sister. And inutasho was happy for Kim was with him. Kagome was nerves going in to the first grade but when she walked in to the class she saw her big step brother. Kagome ran up to sesshomaru and gave hem a big hug. Sesshomaru hade been busy all summer and she did not see him not once. " sesshomaru I missed you so." she said to him " and I missed you know go tack your set." As the years passed on Kagomes was now in seventh grade and has grown in to a beautiful young lady and had a big crush on her step brother sesshomaru. One day Kagome hade to go to Sesshomaru's house her parents were tacking inu-yasha some where she could not go. Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch when she walked in. sesshomaru herd the door open and got up to see how it was on his way to the kitchen he grabbed the baseball bat off the wall and was about to swing at the intruder when he saw that it was Kagome. "shit Kagome you scared the shit out of me!" sesshomaru exclaimed . " use your nose next time punk." Kagome said to sesshomaru as she was steel in the refrigerator looking for something good to cook.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagomes peeked over her shoulder and gabbed a bag out of the freezer. Kagome looked over at sesshomaru. "what's that your cooking sesshomaru?" Kagome asked "you'll see now won't you kags." sesshomaru said. "alright fluffy." Kagome whispered the nickname she gave hem a long time ago. All Kagome could do was look at was his top less chest and six pack. Ohm " Kagome you ok?" sesshomaru looked at her like she was crazy. " oh yah sorry I spaced out for a minuet." she said "yah you do that a lot as of lately." sesshomaru said as he saw what she was looking at Kagome walked over to sesshomaru and put her hands on his chest leaned up and kissed him on his lips after a wail he kiss back. Kagomes and Sesshomaru's relation ship only lasted in tell the end of that year. Kim got pregnant with inutasho's baby and Kagome knew it was over just like the last marriage. "Kagome come here baby." Kim said with that look in her eyes. "no mom don't pleas don't momma pleas." Kagome started to cry inutasho did not know way Kagome would cry. Inu-yahsa and sesshomaru were on there way there to the mansion. "shut up Kagome and do what I say." Kim said as she pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger just as sesshomaru walked in the room and hit him instead of inutasho. "sesshomaru no!" Kagome screamed running over to him. "sesshomaru pleas don't die pleas don't die." Kagome cried over and over. Down stars inu-yahsa herd the gun shut and called the police. The copes took Kim to jail and sesshomaru to the hospital. A few months later sesshomaru was healed for a wail and every thing was good in till I call came in from America for Kagome it was her mothers lawyer.

"Kagome your mothers last wishes where that you hade to go live with her mother here in America and her will made scour you get the money and every thing so the cops cant tack it you will be living in two days I will have a man come and pick you up tomorrow have a good night." and with that he hung up. "Kagome are you ok?" inu-yasha asked her Kagome looked at the three boys (koga miroku and inu-yasha) and cried. "I tack that as a no." koga said as Kagome ran to her room and started packing her things. Wail inu-yasha called sesshomaru on his cell "inu-yasha what is it?" he asked "you have to get over here know." inu-yasha said and sesshomaru could tell he was scared "if it's just that demon rat your scared of I will not come over." sesshomaru said "it not the rat this time it Kagome she got a call from some body and after she ran up to her room crying." inu-yasha said " I'll be over just gave me a minuet to get up." sesshomaru said Knock knock knock "Kagome can I come in." "no go a way I don't want to see you." Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru broke down the door and looked to see Kagome was packing suit case's. sesshomaru looked at Kagome grabbed her by the waist and pined her to the wall.

"Kagome way are you pacing?" sesshomaru said nervously looking at her trying to keep calm. "go a way sesshomaru I said I did not want to see you now go away." little bye little sesshomaru began to loss it. "Kagome you will answer my question right now." sesshomaru said as his eyes started to turn red. "no I will not now live me alone to pack." "no not Intel you answer me" "I don't want to see you so live me alone." sesshomaru lost it he ripped her clothes off and through her in her bed. "sesshomaru pleas don't I don't want this pleas don't I'm not ready." sesshomaru hade put his head in her as she was screaming. " sesshomaru pleas don't you have to stop I don't want this." "Pleas just go." Kagome was crying even more. Sesshomaru looked at her and licked her tears. Kagome know only one way for him to stop and live her alone but she know it would kill them both but it hade to be dun "I said go a way sesshomaru I don't want you!" sesshomaru looked down at her and got up. "I don't love you I never did I only fell in love with your body but, I met some one else I don't love you." Kagome said. Looking at sesshomaru he hade his gold eye color back as he slapped her across the face and lift her alone like she wanted. After she finished packing she cried her self to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru lift and went to the bar on the corner thinking about what Kagome had said, it hurt him to no end but if she was happy being with this new guy then he was going to let her go even if he hade it drink away his pain. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here aren't you supplest to be with your sister to support her?" kagra asked. "She did not want my support kagra now if you don't mind going away." Sesshomaru said. "Come on Sesshomaru it can be like old times you me and a bed come on what do you say?" kagra said. Sesshomaru thought about it. "Ok but just tonight I have to see Kagome tomorrow."

Kagome woke up the next morning and took a long hot shower. She dressed in some regular close that contained a pare of black Goth jeans with the red straps and salver chains. A red matching bra and underwear set and a black shirt that read "I love you but I will kill you."

Kagome also had on black make-up (black eye shadow, black lip stick, and black eye liner.)

"Kagome it's time to go." inutasho said from down stairs. Kagome looked one last time at her room and let a lone tier fall as she called back "I'm coming."

"Kagome don't go we need you. You're the only thing that keeps us out of trouble what are we going to do when gone?" inu-yasha, koga and miroku said all at the every same time.

"you'll think of something just don't go to jail detention's ok but jail isn't. ok boys." Kagome hugged each boy and thin her father. "You'll always be my dad inutasho know mater what. I love you." Kagome cried looking everywhere she could even thou the one she was looking for did not know she was living to go live with her mother's family. "Could you give this to him for me." she asked inu-yasha.

Flight 108 is now boarding I repeat flight 108is now boarding

"I'm sorry I have to go tack care of your self and don't forget me because I wont for get you not even for a second." Kagome said at the runway.

Sesshomaru got to his dads house and ran up stairs to Kagome room and knocked on the door he got no answer so he thought she was still mad at him.

"Kagome I'm sorry I did not mean to do it ok I was just so mad that you did not answer my question last night but, I know what I did was rough I could not stop myself from doing it let me in so we can talk pleas let me in Kagome you know I'm not one to beg but, if I have to I will just let me in pleas." sesshomaru said as the three boys came out of inu-yasha's room "Kagome pleas let me in." but in side sesshomaru know she was gone he just wished he could have said good-bye.


End file.
